


越界

by adawong92712



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawong92712/pseuds/adawong92712





	越界

艾达会拒绝吗？里昂不知道，可现在两人既然已经身在此处，至少艾达没有抗拒，或者说，里昂没打算让她拒绝。

他们望着对方眼里都闪烁着的微弱火光，已经把残存的理智和道德都和衣服一起慢慢抛开。

他们抱在一起，难以分离。

紧贴的嘴唇，像是咬住猎物，迫不及待地要在对方身上留下只属于自己的气息。

尤其是里昂，长久以来他的理智和感情像在悬崖边上拔河，不停拉扯里昂的情绪，而此时道德与责任却再也没有在脑海里出现过任何影子，似乎都被艾达和自己接吻而急促的气息彻底静音。

换个角度来说，他们的意识已经走到了另一个方向，里昂知道所作所为意味着他要即将抛弃自己长久以来坚持的责任和忠诚，他要越过那道自己永不该碰触的界线。

明知道这会成为真正的伤害。

即便这个事实让里昂始终不愿意去想，但他还是得承认，自己的确放不下眼前的女人，尽管对妻子满怀愧疚，可那让他认清这都不是爱情。

因为爱情就是不愿让所爱之人流泪。

艾达在里昂一个充满掠夺性的吻结束后，呼吸早就是失去了平衡，她微凉的掌心拂过里昂的额角，接道：

“又或许我才是那个高明的窃贼。”

这话让男人与女人有充分理由和借口不再等待和踌躇，前一秒他们还在壁炉边吻的难舍难分，下一秒艾达就被里昂架在身上，亲吻着就一起滚到了床上。

虽然房间里有暖气，当里昂的手掌解开艾达最后一层衣服，让她的肌肤暴露在空气中，她的呼吸还是不可避免的凌乱了。

急需温暖的本能反应，让艾达忍不住将里昂抱得更紧，向他不停索取体温。他们不着寸缕的皮肤紧贴，即便是急促的呼吸也不能让出一丝缝隙。

女人纤细的手指在男人的金色发丝间穿梭，男人则专心致志把自己的头埋进女人的颈窝，像是一只充满耐心又饥饿许久的野兽，一下下用舌尖来回轻蹭她的动脉和喉咙，好像在等待一个时机将猎物生吞活剥。

他们都在慢慢找回身体的默契。

从脖子、下颚线，里昂的吻游移回到艾达的唇边，互相侵占对方的呼吸，这感觉非常熟悉，也遥远到令他们太过想念。

艾达对里昂的反应非常满意，她清楚明了地知道自己在和里昂做一件非常糟糕的事，但内心深处，她无法否认自己的确因为里昂依然对自己有渴望而感到高兴。

这样的情绪已经抛下了道德和羞耻，也不是好胜心与占有欲作祟的爱情角逐。从始至终，他们想要的都是对方心甘情愿的臣服，

房间里安静得只剩下难以分辨的凌乱呼吸。

男人身体的温度正在逐渐升高，以至于他的眼睛都开始微微泛红。他们鼻尖相抵，深深凝视，看着对方情欲缓慢攀升后的眼睛里自己清晰的倒影。

那写满了对方想要得到自己。

里昂骨节分明的手指滑过艾达锁骨后，在她的胸部小心翼翼来回揉捻，在这个时候他还能克制自己濒临极限的冲动，生怕自己弄疼了她。

离上次他们睡在一起，大约已有一个世纪那样漫长，艾达这段时间以来，久未经情事，对里昂的抚摸反应异常强烈，当里昂的嘴唇划过胸口、小腹，直奔禁区而去时，艾达似是全身的神经都被崩紧，大口喘息，脸上浮起一层潮红。

这是一个艾达与里昂都无法逃脱的漩涡，克制又满是欲望的亲吻，柔软温热的舌尖探入艾达的私处的瞬间，她紧抿双唇不愿泄露丝毫从内心涌出来的声音，也还是无法控制自己忍不住想要颤抖和下意识用手指缠住里昂头发的反应。

那些被关在齿门后的呻吟令里昂振奋，她越是不愿意出声，他就越是恶作剧般一次次触碰她已敏感到极点的阴蒂。

偏就是要她叫出声来。

特工的记忆力很好，那么长时间那些敏感点他还能记得清清楚楚。那些地方被里昂的舌头时快时慢地肆意撩拨，宛如一个灵活又高明的小偷，时而安静徘徊，时而躁动翻搅。

这份「折磨」温柔且持续，抽走了艾达的意识，也抽走了艾达的力气。她闭上双眼，嘴唇微张，眉头拧出了一个漂亮的褶皱。

她一定不知道自己在里昂眼里有多么撩人。

当里昂最终打算放弃克制忍耐，挺身长驱直入时，他没想到比过去困难了点，她很紧，尽管他已经尽力撑开艾达的双腿，也不得不放慢进入的动作，以便完全进入。

“需要帮助吗？帅哥。”艾达喘息间调侃里昂的嗓音有一丝性感的沙哑，“看起来有人迷了路。”

“不了，我可以自己来。”

男人用他漂亮的蓝眼睛横了一眼躺在自己身下的女人，耐着性子一点点推进，直到大部分没入，趁艾达没有防备，用力冲过「最后一程」。

艾达的喘息被这一下撞得支离破碎。

她的激将法很成功，即使是里昂这样的男人大约也是不能接受在房事上的取笑的，他没有停下片刻就开始在她身上肆意掠夺。

男人和女人的身体紧紧相缠，难以分离。也许是他们分离得太久，以至于身体与本能都互相渴望。里昂俯下身体，将一只手臂撑在艾达耳边声音嘶哑：

“你现在可以帮我个忙。”

“什么忙？”艾达迷乱中还剩一丝意识的模样前所未有的性感。她的手穿过里昂的臂弯，试图抱着他结实的肩膀让他们靠得更近。

“我想听到你的声音。”里昂渐渐放慢挺胯的节奏，故意地将自己部分抽离。

实际上，里昂并不是为了故意戏弄艾达，才表现得像个混蛋。

她实在夹得太紧，或许这要归功于艾达从未松懈体术的训练，她的身体很软，「关键部位」却紧得出奇。

每下动作都让里昂的血液直冲头顶，甚至觉得自己有些眩晕，难以抑制地闭上眼睛。

不像艾达那般长时间“禁欲”，里昂这段时间可不是「吃素」的，不可避免地他有和妻子同房，和艾达在一起不一样，大多数时候他都意兴阑珊，但现在的感觉实在像是太久没有过情事后，极度饥饿后的进食。

“Oh，Leon……”艾达声音里满是无奈和不愿认输的倔强，这听起来很像一声合格的呻吟。

“Not bad.”里昂带着淡淡笑意，将艾达的腰拖近自己继续「进攻」：

“God is better.”（如果是「上帝」就更好。）

这个男人看来需要一些教训。艾达的确在心里这样想，下一秒思绪还是被一次高过一次的快感冲散。

好吧，也许下次再跟他算账。


End file.
